


Come

by orphan_account



Series: Are We Cool Yet? [3]
Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 096's POV
Series: Are We Cool Yet? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974532
Kudos: 15





	Come

**Author's Note:**

> 096's POV

There's a sound like rock scraping. Maybe it's the stone of my chamber caving in more.... No. It's further out, it's moving.

The scientists never make sounds like that. Nevertheless there is someone there. They stopped moving. Are they looking at me? I bury my face in my hands.

They should not see me. No one should see me. They will hate me. They hate me.

"Who?"

Who? The man, or subject, or thing has spoken. I peek through my fingers at it. A statue. It's facing me, and what appears to be it's face and many eyes are directed at me. It does not move. I hide my face again.

"Who?" It asks again. It's voice is gravelly, as if it hasn't spoken in years. I know I have not. Do I even remember how?

A pause. More scraping stone, coming closer. "I crunch then."

Crunch sounds bad. I huddle in the corner. "Who are you?"

The scraping stops, the statue seems to be considering. "I am... me."

"And I am me," I say. "Please leave. Please don't look at me."

"You do not like look?"

I shake my head. It's looking at me it's looking at me it can't see my face.

"I do not like look. But you can move when look. It is not fair."

It doesn't sound fair. But what am I to do about it? It draws a little nearer. Is it planning to crunch?

"Please leave," I repeat.

"I will no look at you if you no look at me." It is right in front of me, blocking the light. "Come with me. If they look, I can not move. If I look, you will stop them."

"Why would I come with you."

"To be free."

I've tried to leave, and it never works. Not for me. But maybe this creature knows how? At least it won't look at me. It doesn't seem too bad, much better than the scientists and researchers who spend their days concocting termination experiments for me.

Maybe... maybe I can go home. I stand up, still covering my face with one hand the way I always do. With the other I find my way through the hole in my chamber. "Where are you?"

"I behind you."

"Are there researchers?"

"There are no men."

Tentatively I take my hand from my face to see unimpeded. There are doors in every direction. I reach for one and wrench it open easily. No men.

No men.

I'm free.


End file.
